Cigarette?
by heka
Summary: A short moment between Integra and Alucard sharing cigarettes. Is first Hellsing fic. Hope you like it! IntegraAlucard, Oneshot


Heka: Okay. Huge Author's Note here.

AUTHOR'S NOTE (Please read before you go down, press the review button and flame me mercilessly): I have only watched three episodes of Hellsing in my entire life, and that was the season finale. I was just watching and I got really intrigued with the relationship between Integra and Alucard and thought it was a really cool relationship! Thus I got inspired to write this. Also, this is my first, very first, Hellsing fic. I am now saying that any Out Of Character-ness, any behaviour you deem so weird and so not Integra or Alucard is heartily accidental. Does that make sense? Anyway, I don't know the series well, so I'm really, really sorry if there's any OOC-ness and weird behaviour. Please read and review! Flames are still welcome though. I like fire. And if you're a fan of Integra and Alucard, I'll have to say sorry for the very, very slight hint of them here…

Title: Cigarettes?

Summary: A small moment between Master and Servant. Integra/Alucard One-shot.

Disclaimer: Only watched three episodes of Hellsing in my entire life. Don't shoot me!

------/------

She was sitting at her desk, with her legs crossed casually, reading the paper and dressed in her traditional strict green business suit. There was a slight rustle as she turned the page and adjusted her glasses slowly, pushing the platinum blonde hair away when it threatened to block her vision.

An almost burnt-out cigarette hung from her mouth dispassionately.

As her eyes scanned the articles, reading intently, there was a slight sound from the other end of the room.

'You can come out now, Alucard,' she said loudly without looking up from her paper, almost in a bored tone.

'Master,' a tall dark figure simply appeared from the shadows, clothed in a blood red trench coat, a massive red hat gracing his head and orange glasses which seemed to glow in the dim light, bearing a Cheshire cat's grin. The figure bowed slightly. 'Must you read everything in there?'

Integra almost didn't bother to give the vampire a withering look.

'We must always be ready for any attack, or sign of attack, on the Royal Family. Also, it pays to keep up with the news. It's interesting. You ought to read them every now and then.'

The vampire settled himself down on the chair at the opposite side of the desk and smiled. 'Anything really interesting happens only when the shouting starts.'

She snorted softly. 'With you around, there'll definitely be shouting.'

She continued reading, and didn't see the look he gave her.

'Cigarette?' he asked suddenly.

Integra looked up in surprise.

'Yours seems out…' he added with another smile, taking out a package of cigarettes from his pocket and offering the package to her.

Taking out the cigarette in her mouth, Integra gave it an offending look before killing the smoke in an ashtray on her table. Putting her paper down, she reached over and took the package.

'Thanks,' she said shortly, before taking out a long white cigarette from the package.

He only nodded in return, before taking the package back and fishing out one cigarette for himself. Producing a lighter from his pocket, he leaned over and lighted hers before doing similarly to his own. Then he leant back and watched her.

Integra took her paper up again and proceeded to continue her reading, this time smoking a much longer tube of tobacco.

'I notice you use the same type of cigarettes as me…?' she said softly, still leafing through the paper.

Alucard shrugged. 'They were around. I got used to them.'

Integra chuckled. 'Amazing. They're terrible. I only use them because…'

Here she stopped. Alucard gave her a curious glance.

'… Because they remind me of my father.'

She was surprised at herself for being this open. She never told this to anyone, except Walter who probably knew anyway. However, Alucard did know her father after all, so it didn't seem so strange to be sharing this with him.

'I still miss him. Sometimes…'

She had put her paper down momentarily and was staring off with a faraway look in her eyes. There was a wistful tone in her voice that Alucard that never heard before.

'He was a good man.'

Integra had returned to reading the paper. Her face was now hidden.

'Thank you,' she replied slowly.

Alucard smiled his thanks just as she put down the paper again, this time with a questioning look in her eyes.

'Is there any other particular reason you're using them, other than being lazy? Because they're really bad…'

Alucard flashed his deadly grin again and twiddled his thumbs. Integra raised her eyebrows.

'They remind me of someone too.'

'Oh.' Integra nodded and then returned to her paper.

Alucard continued staring at her. He hadn't finished his sentence yet, not that it would take only a few seconds. It was amazing how hard it was just to get the vampire to say that one word.

_You_.

------/------

Heka: I apologise for any OOC-ness! And the shortness. And it's just drabbling so I don't think I'll be continuing it… Maybe I'll do a drabble collection! Thank you for reading and reviewing!


End file.
